Kamiths capture
by CommanderCronos
Summary: Kamith and his wife have finally escaped the underdark....but is it all about to go bad?
1. Default Chapter

this is my first try at a fanfic and it aint on any movie its on my characte from dnd so here goes

So here he sat,in a cage of a slavers caravan only a days travel from Athatka, a broken man.Only hours before his life was differant and now........it was as good as finished and she ....... the only one he ever had the chance to love .......was dead....and it was all his fault if there was anything worth dying for ,it was her but it had all gone so wrong. The incident was happening over and over in his head,...............

They had finally made it they were out of the underdark 2 drow finally escaped from the rules of the race wanting to make there way in the real world "oh kamith darling were finally free" she smiled that smile which melted his heart every time, and kissed him then moved along the road giggling like a little girl.

He looked at her and all he felt was love and to know he was to have a child from her was just something that filled his heart more.

"Yes " he had said to her " we are, we can head to Waterdeep where they are fair and start up a real life " he smiled "and our child need not know of the ways of our .......mislead race".

So then they headed on, consulting the map everytime they werent sure where they were.They travelled for 2 days resting each night to sit with each other gazing at the stars so happy to just be with each other and to be free of the ways of the drow.

All he could think of was how happy he was he was filled with a love the same as he felt when he first set eyes on her and now here they were, travelling together discussing baby names and there new life and to him it was simply a dream come true.

But later on the third day , or as he saw it the......last day of his real life, something which ruined all there hard work, all there love, all it took for the to escape the underdark happened and........there was nothing he could do ....he was too weak ,he couldn't......all though he tried.

They were walking along a trade route as far as the map said and that was when it happened ,on the horizon a caravan appered and to them it was going the wrong way, So naturally they decided not to stop and ask for passage to where they were going.......but that caravan stoped anyway......if only it hadn't....but it did.

A greasy looking human ,with a whip straped to his side, sat astride the drivers seat of the caravan and the was a horse flanking each corner of the caravan its self....but this caravan was not selling minerals or materials...it had humans in it and a few elfs,it was a slaver caravan.

"Hold there" he smiled evily "drow".

Kamith looked at the man "good day to you sir, we are travelling to Waterdeep, are we far from our destination?" he asked happily as he always was happy in the presance of Alitha ,his beautiful wife.

The fat little man spat at the floor "hahaha no you arent far but it looks like you aint goin to get to Waterdeep, we could fetch a good price for a female drow" the caravans guard laughed to each other"and she will make the journey more eventful for me" he said eyeing Alethia hungerly. Kamith saw what they meant and the two guard at the back drew arrows from there quiver and aimed at Kamith."No, we mean no harm why are you doing this?" he said pleadingly he didnt want this after all they had done to get this far,after escaping the underdark which was no easy task.He wouldnt let them.......his hand reasted on the hilt of his dagger.The fat man sitting on the caravan suddenly stood and whiped Kamith on the shoulder "hahaha " . Kamith's shoulder had been cut open "ahh you bastards " .One of the archers took aim and when the whipper gave the signal he fired and hit Kamith in his upper left leg and he was down on one knee."Quit messin around and finish him " said the leader of the slavers .The second archer took great aim and fired an arrow for the injued drows head he closed his eyes and heard a thunk of metal sinking into fleash......but he wasen't deadif only he had just died then all the suffering would be gone so simple and easy....but it wasent that easy.He opened his eyes and there she stood ,Alitha had stood infront of him, taken the arrow for him" no......" he said and he caught her as she fell. "you idiot" the leader yelled " you killed the woman now we'll have to take the other one".

Kamith looked into her eyes and she smiled at him,one last heart melting smile after everything they had done to get this far ......but that was it for the next second she was dead in his arms ......her body cold and limp,not his warm and loving wife but simply a corpse. He lay her down gently on the floor."Alethia?....no" he pleaded as if not wanting to accept it...but then the truth hit him like a asteroid smashing his perfect world to millions of peices .He looked up at the man shruging at killing her as if it was nothing. Nothing to kill his love, his heart ,his soul.......well he would see. Kamith stood ignoing the enflaming pain in his leg and shoulder"Yahhhh!!!!" he screamed as he drew he knife and hurrled it threw the air.The man turned at the shout just in time for the blade to go point first into his neck .The man gurrgled as if in protest at the fountain of rich dark blood which now poured from his neck and he fell from his horse to the dusty ground."Get him!!" the Slaver shouted and Kamith tried to run but with his leg in that shape and the guard on his horse he was kicked to the ground in mere seconds.

He had stuggled but was outnumbered 4 to 1 and was quickly tied up and flung into the cage and fitted with chains as they pulled away he saw his love lying on her side the dusty road with her pregnant belly on one side and an arrow stuck in the other . They didn't bother to move her or bury her they just left her, all she was to them was food for the buzzards........and at that point he could hold them no longer and the tears came from this broken drows eyes,flowing down to his emotionless face..............and they didnt stop till sleep consumed him...

So there he sat a days travel left from Athatka...but he didnt know that he had lost all track of time and reality nothing mattered to him any more....for to him everything that had ever mattered or been worth living for or fighting for or even breathing for or was lying on a dusty road, her gentle soul plucked from her black skinned body far to long before her time before her time........................


	2. Arriving in Athatka

i know most peoples stories are great and my last on was lame but i thought i might as well continue the story....

**Arriving at Athatka**

Kamith awoke with a start as the caravan came to a halt at a large gate. He looked round and saw the other slaves stiring also.It was early morning and the sun was just above the horizion and the sky was a purple blue.

A guard approced from the city taking small fees from each caravan as he went , then he reached the slavers caravan in which Kamith and the other slaves sat.He stood to walk at the door of the metal cage but quickly realisd he couldnt due to the chains round his neck and down his arms."Damn you pigs let me out of this cage or you'll pay!!" shouted Kamith at the top of his lungs.

The fat slaver at the front of the caravan turned and craked his whip off the cage "shut your mouth drow,you better be worth this trouble". Kamith went to shout again but another slave, an elf, grabbed his wrist"calm down we'll be in the market soon then we'll get to strech our legs." Why are they doing this?" Kamith said sitting next to him "They dont buy us they raided out villages killed....killed everyone and just took us to sell ....there sick....but.."he looked round and whispered to him " we've got a plan ,we aint goin to be slaves for long".The others nodded."My name is Othelleno and we my friend are going to escape" Kamith nodded to the man with a smile this man knew his pain to have his loved ones killed and his life wrecked and together with the help of al the slaves they would be free"OK" Othelleno started to explain"when we get to the market......."

They arrived at the market 3 hours later.Kamith was ready he had been fiddling with the locks all the way there and it was something he was luckily good at.When they put there plan into action the slaves wouldnt all be tied together this way they would have more of a chance to escape they were planing to scatter and get away or at least to some kind of safety.

"Get up maggots" a human slaver said as he pulled open the cage door and they started to file out onto the platform they were being show on. The fat slaver shouted along with all the other traders in the market selling all kinds of things. "get some fine quality slaves , we've got elfs, humans and drow. " he shouted as they lined up Kamith looked around at the people listening to the slaver and then to the slaver himself. The man wasent pleasent to look at and soon everyone was looking at Othelleno. he nodded to them all in turn and then he held 3 fingers by his side.

3......the slaver was making up some crap about how good his slaves were

2......the gaurds were bored so they started talking to each other

1.........people were laughing at something the fat slaver had just said

"NOW!!!" they sprung to action and all pulled at there chains which came apart .They were now all free from each other and running in different directions.Kamith had decided to go with Othelleno as he had said he was also going to waterdeep. The others were running and some were caught and some escaped ,but he wasent concentrating on that .He was concentrating on the slaver gaurd that was now blocking his path. He didnt slow down in fact he sped up and kneed the man in the solar plexus winding him then tackled him to the ground holding at his throat. He felt the mans body go limp and was getting up to keep going but a slaver had already swung for him with a long sword.

He put a hand up but there was no need as othelleno fliped through the air and kicked the man sending him sprawling into the crowd "Come on my friend we are almost there....almost free again ". They started to sprint away but Kamith suddenly felt as if he was grabbed by the throat and was being dragged back by an invisable enemy, in fact the fat slaver had used his whip and caught him by the neck now draggin the drow back ."NO!!" Othelleno shouted and turned back, he ran at the man and wrestled him to the ground.The whip around Kamiths neck losened and he got up to help his friend who was now getting up from the dead form of the fat human.

Then as if in slow motion 2 of the gaurd pulled out there crossbows and aimed at Othelleno.He didnt see this but Kamith did and his eyes widened and he shoued but as the elf turned still in slow motion the men had already fired hitting him in the side of his neck and lower stomach.

Kamith ran to him but he was also caught in this slow motion world and couldnt run as he should.He got to the elf and he was coursing with rich black blood form his neck.Kamith turned him over but he was long gone... another decent person dead ....his fault ...again.....because he was weak.Suddenly the world snapped back into real time and the 2 slavers who shot Othelleno ran up to the crouched form of Kamith. One of them grabed his shoulder and he snapped up straigh giving him an elbow to the nose the man fell back and kamith used the chain still attached to his arms to slice the man across the chest giving him a good scar to talk about at parties.

He walked forward he would kill him........but before he could get to him the other man grabbed him and used his chains against him he kicked and struggled with all his might but the man had the chains behind his back and he was soo threw back into the cage with 2 others who hadent escaped. He looked at the door but it was shut tight. He looked beyond the cage and saw the dead form of his new friend.sinking to his knees he simly stared with chaos around them because of other slaves and theifs who had used the situation to there advantage.

He was no futher on in escaping than he was before ,..........and now another good life had been taken...all because of him "why.........why....me???" he asked noone in particular feeling cursed ,why had fate made it so all he got close to died he felt weak like others were dying in hi place and i was always his fault.........


End file.
